Why The Bloody Hell Do You Know That
by ishipscorose
Summary: "Rose hated strawberries with a burning passion. She hated them almost as much as she hated "Malfoy." " A quick one-shot featuring a Weasley who hates a Malfoy and a Malfoy who hates a Weasley. Takes place at a desk shared by enemies Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy in a sixth year potions class... As I like to say, surprises often arise when amortentia is brewed.


This is my first-ever one-shot, so bare with me please. I know it's not fantastic, and quite short, as I wrote it in 20 minutes, but I consider it to be kind of fun. It's also quite cliché and written about a lot, but again, I enjoyed writing it, so… This one-shot is based off of the beautiful fan art found at art/Post-DH-Rose-Scorpius-75859347. I believe it was drawn by idajorsing, as that is what it says on the internet, so job well done! Thanks for the inspiration idajorsing. :) Hope you enjoy the story!

~ishipscorose (formally mrsscorpiusmalfoyyy for those confused; I changed my name)

P.S. I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated in, well, almost a year. Life is tremendously budy. I don't know if I'll be returning to An INTERESTING Seventh Year or not... I'd like to though! Maybe one of these days… Sorry again for being the worst author ever. Much love.3

* * *

Why The Bloody Hell Do You Know That?

It was in that particular potions class that the 6th year Slytherins and Gryffindors were assigned to brew amortentia individually. Forced to work at a desk together (forced being an appropriate word, as Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy hated each other with a burning passion and would both rather eat a blast-ended skrewt than sit next to one another), Rose and Scorpius were completely ignoring one another while brewing their own potions.

The process of making amortentia was long and tedious, and nothing remotely significant happened until Rose began to smell certain odors wafting from her nearly finished potion: firewood, chocolate, and strawberries. Rose had heard the story of her own mother's personal experience with amortentia, and knew that she would smell what she was attracted to. Firewood and chocolate made sense, as Rose had a secret (or perhaps not-so-secret) love for campfires and any and all things chocolate. However, Rose could not for the life of her figure out why she smelled strawberries.

Rose hated strawberries with a burning passion. She hated them almost as much as she hated "Malfoy." Rose had become quite sick after eating too many strawberries as a child at the Burrow, and thus despised the "bloody fruit" ever since. Therefore, Rose was completely and utterly bewildered as to why she smelled strawberries, of all things, in her potion.

While she continued to try and figure out why in fact she was smelling strawberries, Rose realized that the smell of the strawberries was overpowering the chocolate and firewood smells, as if her "attraction" to strawberries was greater that her "attraction" to chocolate and firewood.

"Rubbish," Rose whispered under her breath at her ridiculous line of thinking.

Trying to shake off this peculiarity, Rose absentmindedly reached for her final ingredient for her potion while still staring daggers into her cauldron. However, Rose did not realize that Scorpius was absentmindedly reaching for his final ingredient, while staring daggers into _his_ cauldron, as well.

Their hands touched on top of the final ingredient, and Rose felt an instant jolt of electricity spread throughout her body from head to toe, unlike any feeling she had ever felt before. Just as Rose lifted her head from staring at their nearly intertwined fingers to scream in "Malfoy's" face for daring to touch her, a thought came to her.

Instead of yelling at Scorpius, Rose did something that shocked both Scorpius and herself. In a rush, before she could think about what the bloody hell she was doing, Rose asked Scorpius, "Is your favorite food a strawberry?"

After sending Rose a confused and partially scared look that clearly said, "Why the bloody hell do you know that," Scorpius responded with the answer which Rose seemed to have already guessed, "Yes."

Rose felt her insides twist with something she'd never felt before. A peculiar look then passed across Scorpius' face, not unnoticed by Rose. Much to her dismay, however, she was unable to identify it. As this unidentifiable emotion disappeared from Scorpius' face in a matter of seconds, Rose began to wonder if she had imagined it.

Rose didn't have much time to think about it, though, as Scorpius interrupted her thoughts by asking abruptly, "Do you use pomegranate shampoo?"

Utterly confused at the question and concerned as to why on earth Scorpius would know that she did indeed use pomegranate shampoo, Rose responded with an uncertain, "Yeah..."

The wheels then began to turn in both Rose's and Scorpius' heads simultaneously until they had both had reached the same solution. Realizing what that solution entailed, Rose's bright blue eyes locked with Scorpius' piercing grey ones once again as they simultaneously whispered, "Bloody hell."


End file.
